The present disclosure relates to an acoustic resonator and a method of manufacturing the same.
Currently, in accordance with the rapid development of communications technologies, developments in the area of signal processing technology and radio frequency (RF) component technology have been required, accordingly.
Particularly, in accordance with the trend for the miniaturization of wireless communications devices, the miniaturization of radio frequency component technology has been actively required, and here, among radio frequency components, the miniaturization of a filter has been realized by manufacturing a filter in the form of a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator using a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor thin film wafer.
A bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonator is a resonator in which a thin film type of element causing resonance by depositing a piezoelectric dielectric material on a silicon wafer, a semiconductor substrate, and using piezoelectric characteristics thereof, is implemented as the filter.
Examples of the usage of bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators include applications as small and lightweight filters in devices such as mobile communications devices, chemical and biological testing devices, and the like, as well as in oscillators, resonance elements, acoustic resonance mass sensors, and the like.
Meanwhile, a research into various structural shapes and functions for increasing characteristics of the bulk acoustic wave resonator has been performed, and particularly, a research into reducing loss of acoustic waves in a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction is required.